Benutzer:XChisuka
Profil 550px "I think it is a storyline that is very sweet and endearing, and people love Kurt because they have gotten to grow up with him and gotten to grow with him. I think that was kind of the climax of a good journey that he was going through at the time; finding acceptance from himself, and finding acceptance from others, and all that. And finally meeting someone that was just like him, and finding someone that could love him the same way he wanted to love someone, it was just the tip of the iceberg." ~ Chris Colfer, on the Kurt and Blaine storyline 400px|Chris Colfer 'Meine Vorbilder' *Tom Felton *Emma Watson *Chris Colfer *Lea Michele *Daniel Radcliffe *Katy Perry *Darren Criss & ein paar andere, doch bei deren Namen könnten die meisten nichts anfangen. 'Zitate' Über mich I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes} I was born this way! 400px 'My favorite pairings' 350px KLAINE - Klaine has fucking theme music that played when they first met and held hands and kissed and said ‘I love you’. That is endgame-level shit. Your argument is forever invalid. Blaine: "Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself – ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week, that was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." 350px BRITTANA Santana: '''"Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love YOU, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please, say you love me back. Please." '''Brittany: "I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." 350px ST.BERRY Jesse: "I couldn't stay away from her." 350px KURTCHEL - Sie wären perfekt füreinander. Kurt: "We have to go in. Strike that, we have to break in." 350px QUINNTANA - Ich liebe ihre Freundschaft. Quinn: "Aren't we suposed to be the popular girls?" Galerie Normal 2x16 231.jpg|nicht aufhören PLS *__* Empire state of mind.png|Ich liebe diesen Song <3 220913 512x288 generated.jpg|Baby It's Cold Outside ~ 830px-FURT dancing.png Glee214img12.jpg|Naa ? ausgeschlafen ? ;D Hello.png|soo süß die beiden. Most emotional musical number.jpg Kurthummell.jpg|Ich liebe dieses Bild. ThePowerOfMadonna.jpg 347px-Tumblr li77ftffrT1qhl51zo1 500.jpg 349px-Tumblr li4o2iX4zf1qzhki9o1 500.jpg 378px-Tumblr li6twi2mPg1qgxmvgo1 500.jpg 397px-Tumblr lcr95oXN9y1qzvjz9o1 500.jpg 474px-Tumblr lh8wrd1pfV1qb3l6zo1 500.png 492px-Tumblr li7jybYqU31qee7fro1 500.jpg 600px-Candless.jpg Brittanyandsantanalinkingpinkies.png Jonandleagif.gif KLAINE.gif|Ich kann mir das den ganzen Tag ansehen <3 Kurt Blaine.jpg|Kurt in einem seiner Tagträume ;D Salling.jpg Too Awesome.jpg Tumblr lcxploQGjO1qb6vzio1 1280.jpg 41577 183531780746 6872597 n.jpg|chris <3 sueXD.png|Ich finde Sue soo GeiL XD Tumblr_liniveuItW1qbhqzso1_500.gif|Das ist so bunt ? o-O Chris265.gif|DIESER BLICK!! SCHAUT HIN!! AHHH *____* Lea-Jon-rachel-and-jesse-12878241-720-479.jpg|...Ich liebe Jon <33 Blaine.gif|haha XDD ich liebe diese Stelle XD BlaineandKurt.jpg MercedesShirt.jpg SantanasShirt.jpg LikeBoys.jpg BrittanysShirt.jpg KurtundBlaine5.jpg KurtundBlaine4.jpg Lea&Chris.jpg|sie sehen aus wie engel zusammen... promdance.gif|Das war die niedlichste Folge allerzeiten!! GleeCastFotoshoot.jpg|Ich liebe Chris aus diesem Foto! GleeCast5.png Time100Chris.jpg ChrisPC.png HeatherChris.jpg Chris2.jpg DarrenChris.png BornThisWay.png Darren45.png|"since we're in las vegas..." Driss.gif|Ich wäre gerne Live dabei gewesen in dem moment. Cory56.jpg Kurt9.png Kurt5.png Chris98.png Kurt279.png Kurt292.jpg Kurt172.jpg I'm nt gona.png Kurt6.jpg Klaine65.jpg Klaine45.jpg Blaine43.jpg Blaine40.jpg Klaine23d.jpg Klaine21.jpg Blaine6.jpg Blaine4s.jpg Blaine 2x09 308.jpg Blaine 2x09 190.jpg Blaine 2x09 081.jpg Baline 2x09 219.jpg Kurt56.jpg Kurt9.png Kurt5.png DarrenKiss.gif|of course he is ;) ChrisSzene.gif KlaineWarblerCD.jpg Cameron67.jpg Ehe87.png Riker67.jpg|Ja ich bin verrückt nach ihm, noch Fragen? This2.jpg Quinn&Santana.jpg Happydays.png GleeProject.jpg Kurt56u.jpg DarrenCriss.png Darren565.png Chris45.jpg DarrenHPPremiere.jpg Klaine! =D 2.jpg|Danke Ali <3 tumblr_lnxtxtB1SU1qzel7s.gif 'My favorite Characters' *Kurt Hummel *Blaine Anderson *Noah Puckerman *Mercedes Jones *Tina Cohen-Chang *Mike Chang *Rachel Berry 'My favorite Songs' *I Want to Hold Your Hand *For Good *Candles *Baby, It's Cold Outside *Like A Prayer *Defying Gravity *Rose's Turn *Teenage Dream *Don't Cry For Me Argentina *Get it Right! *Blackbird *To Sir, With Love *One of Us *Beautiful *Hell To The No *Dog Days Are Over *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) *Misery *Hello Goodbye *One *Empire State of Mind *Take Me or Leave Me *Somewhere Only We Know *Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? *Loser Like Me *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You *Some People *Pure Imagination und einige mehr.... 'Video' thumb|left|300px|Long Distance Call (Cover) - Cameron Mitchell